<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Es ist alles schön, wonach man sehnt by LuchaLiebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818906">Es ist alles schön, wonach man sehnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe'>LuchaLiebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocket Beans, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post Was geschah auf Morriton Manor, French, Kissing, M/M, Morriton Manor, Non-Penetrative Sex, Poetry, Purple Prose, Victorian Men, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Geist treibt sich des Nachts um im Hause Grey. </p><p>'Deleted Scene' aus dem Entwurf einer längeren Fanfic zur MM Gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Henry Grey/François Guillaume de Tesseraque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Es ist alles schön, wonach man sehnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, es kostet mich doch mehr Überwindung, Purple Prose zu posten als straight up Smut?</p><p>Wie auch immer: Da mich die Abwesenheit von Fanfic explizit zu den Charakteren der Spitzestifte Abenteuer verwirrt, verstört und verdrießt, bin ich also selbst hin und hab was angefangen. Natürlich weit nach dem Hype, völlig ab von jeglicher Relevanz — aber ganz ehrlich, genau so muss man's ja mittlerweile von mir erwarten. Hashtag brand.</p><p>Die Story, aus deren Entwurf diese Szene ursprünglich stammt, ist angesiedelt nach dem ersten Abenteuer und ignoriert größten Teils die Timeline/Events der späteren Abenteuer. Letztendlich hab' ich den gesamten Plot noch mal überholt und dabei ist dann leider dieser Schnipsel rausgefallen. Der original Kontext ist also zum Glück nicht unbedingt wichtig für das Verständnis dieser Szene.  Damit ich mir nicht umsonst den Mund blumig reden musste, im übertragenen Sinne, wollte ich ihn doch hier für Archiv-Zwecke aufbewahren. </p><p>Henrys Schwärmerei für François ist ja im Prinzip.... quasi... in gewisser Weise... so gut wie canon? Idk, viel Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der flackernde Schein seines Kerzenleuchters erhellte die ernsten Mienen seiner Großeltern und die rosigen Wangen schöner Mädchen, glitt über die gepanzerte Brust alter Helden und die aufgerissenen Mäuler von Hunden, die Hasen und Fasane ihren jagenden Herren zu Füßen legten. Die Bildergalerie bedeckte wie Fachwerk die hohen Wände der luftigen Eintrittshalle seines Londoner Anwesens; ein grandioser Eintritt, der widerspruchslos jedem Besucher das schiere Ausmaß des Wohlstands der Familie Grey gewahr werden ließ. Aber Henry selbst schenkte diesem Füllhorn an Farbe und Körpern kaum noch Beachtung, auch wenn er als junger Mann für einen Atemzug durchaus die Erfüllung im Ansammeln der Kunst in diesem Raum gefunden zu haben schien. </p><p>Zärtlich, wie Chopins Pianonoten, die aus dem Salon erklangen, strich Henrys einsamer Kerzenschein über üppige Szenerien und die weiße Marmorhaut italienischer Löwen, die am Treppenabsatz wachten. Der Rest des Hauses war nacht-still, Henrys eigene Schritte fast lautlos auf dem dicken Teppichboden. </p><p>Doktor de Tesseraques schmaler, gerader Rücken, immer noch gekleidet in den dunklen Leinengehrock des Tages, wiegte sich unmerklich im Takt nach rechts und links wie ein menschliches Metronom, während er spielte. </p><p>Bei Tage war der Salon ein noch prächtigerer Anblick als die Halle. Persische Teppiche in rot und blau und safrangelb bedeckten die polierten Nussbaumdielen während oberhalb der Wandvertäfelung aus dem selben Holz eine Tapete aus chinesischer Seide mit der seltenen Sonne um die Wette strahlte. Ihre goldenen Fäden fanden ihresgleichen in den daunen-fetten Kissen, die sich auf Couches und der Chaiselounge türmten. In Kabinetten aus japanischer Kirsche konnte man Lord Henrys berühmte Sammlung kurioser Kleinschätze bewundern: Ein Teeservice aus dem zartesten, rosa Porzellan, angeblich aus dem Besitz eines orientalischen Kaisers; die Überreste urzeitlicher Insekten in ihren Mausoleen aus Bernstein; Schmetterlinge in den Farben des Regenbogens; goldene Becher der Keltenkönige; Reihen an goldseitigen, seidengefütterten Folianten, allesamt Repräsentanten der weitaus größeren Sammlung in der Hausbibliothek des oberen Stockwerks. Dazwischen warteten Mingvasen den Gästen auf, gefüllt zur Gänze mit Blumen aus dem Garten und der täglichen Lieferung vom Landhaus. Heute quollen Hortensien aus ihnen hervor, Schleierkraut, Flieder und Korallenfarn, dessen blätter im Vorbeigehen erzitterten wie die Wimpern einer scheuen Frau hinter ihrem Fächer. Bei Nacht verriet sie einzig der süße Duft des Flieders. </p><p>In der Mitte des Raumes hatte Henry in einer seltenen sentimentalen Laune einen kleinen Flügel platzieren lassen auf dem er nie spielte. Gefunden hatte er ihn bei einer Art archäologischen Exkursion in die eigene Familiengeschichte, im Zuge derer er die Speicher hatte leeren lassen. Mr Laurence, der alter Silverman seines Elternhauses, hatte ihm so lange zugeredet, es handle sich bei dem Instrument um das Lieblingsstück seiner Mutter, bis er es letztendlich vor dem Ofenfeuer bewahrt hatte nur um sich vor dem Missmut eines Greises zu bewahren. </p><p>Die reinen Töne, die der Doktor aus seinen Tasten hervorlockte, schienen jedoch etwas in ihm anzuschlagen und so wagte er nicht, seinen Freund im Spiel zu stören. Still lauschend wie eine Maus, ließ er sich in die Kissen des nächsten Sitzmöbels sinken. Kerzenschein und die wiegenden Schultern de Tesseraques schienen über die schillernden Salonwände, die runden Bäuche von Vasen und Krügen, über buntes Fensterglas um die Wette zu tanzen. Einvernehmlich verbrachten die beiden Männer die Zeit in Schweigen, bis die blassen Finger des Doktors schließlich ein letztes Mal auf dem Elfenbein zur Ruhe sanken.</p><p>„<em>Deines leisen Fußes Lauf</em>“, rezitierte Henry in die junge Stille hinein, „<em>weckt aus tagverschlossenen Höhlen traurig abgeschiedne Seelen, mich, und nächt'ge Vögel auf</em>.“</p><p>"<em>Mon dieu</em>!" Der Doktor schnellte vom Hocker wie Elliot, der mit den Fingern an der Zuckerdose erwischt worden war. "Mir war schon, es spuke in Ihrem Haus!" Mit einer Hand überm flatternden Herzen und ungekemmtem Haar wandte er sich dem Lord zu. </p><p>Henry schnaubte belustigt. "Nun tun Sie doch nicht so furchtsam, mein guter Freund. Meine Absicht war es keineswegs Sie zu erschrecken. Sehen Sie", er wies mit knapper Geste gen Leuchter, den er auf dem Teetisch zu seinen Füßen platziert hatte, einem Geschenk seines Onkels aus Indien. "Ich habe mich wohl kaum angepirscht." </p><p>Das Misstrauen seines Freundes war jedoch nachvollziehbar, so hatten die Ereignisse des Winters vor zwei Jahren ihnen doch die Augen geöffnet hinsichtlich jener übernatürlichen Sphären. </p><p>De Tesseraque bedachte ihn mit einem dünnen, höflichen Lächeln. "Was treibt Sie eigentlich des Nachts noch um?" </p><p>"Dasselbe könnte ich genauso gut Sie fragen. Immerhin bedienen Sie sich meines Eigentums in der Dunkelheit und halten den Hausherren fern von wohlverdientem Schlaf." Henry richtete einen anklagenden Zeigefinger auf seinen Freund, jedoch nahm seine lehnende Haltung der Geste einiges an Schnitt. </p><p>Wie die Verlängerung seiner Finger glitt der Blick des Doktors zurück zur Klaviatur. "Chopins Kompositionen sind schlicht erfüllt von solcher Lebendigkeit", sagte er schließlich, als müsse er seine Worte zuvor auf der Zunge abschmecken. "In der Tat springen sie mir den ganzen Tag bereits im Kopf umher wie, wie sagte man-" Seine Hände vollführten ein schnelles Reigen vor seiner Brust, als wollten sie das fehlende Wort aus der Luft pflücken. "Ein <em>filou</em>." </p><p>Henry spürte den Geist eines Lächelns bereits an seinen Mundwinkeln ziehen, also spitzte er die Lippen um ihn zu zügeln. "Weshalb so nervös, mein lieber Herr Doktor?" </p><p>"Ich würde es eher umtriebig nennen, <em>de tout facon</em>", berichtigte de Tesseraque ihn. "Es gehört nun mal nicht zu meinen Gewohnheiten, den ganzen Tag von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Die meiste meiner Gesellschaft ist wesentlich weniger redselig. So viel Trubel überlastet ein Gemüt wie das meine." </p><p>Im steten Tanz der Flamme schien Chopins Melodie fortzuleben. Sie ließ die Perlmuttknöpfe an de Tesseraques Kragen schillern wie winzige Tropfen und den gelben Salon erscheinen wie den Bauch eines großen Segelschiffs, das sich im Seegang wog und sie beide wie Fracht mit dem kompromisslosen Griff der Gezeiten näher aufeinander zu schob. </p><p>"Jetzt sind wir allein. Was ist mit meiner Gegenwart, überlastet die Sie ebenfalls?" </p><p>Wie Sonnenstrahlen über die Goldfäden der Tapete, wanderte zuerst Scham, dann ein unkenntlicher Ausdruck über das Gesicht des Doktors und ließ ihn in Henrys Augen heller aufleuchten als jeder Schatz, den Henry jemals zur Schau stellen konnte. </p><p>"<em>De tout facon</em>", wiederholte de Tesseraque mit gedämpfter Stimme wie ein Stoßgebet. "Ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft wie immer als entkräftend erbaulich empfunden habe, Monsieur Grey." </p><p>Das Schiff schaukelte und schickte Henry zurück auf die Beine. Es war ihm unmöglich zu entscheiden, was ihm mehr die Sinne benebelte: Der schwere Fliederduft oder der innere Kampf, der sich, so herrlich durch den Kerzenschein animiert, schmerzlich offen in de Tesseraques Mimik abspielte. </p><p>Lord Henry fühlte sich erinnert an den Moment als er als privater Gast des Fürsten das legendäre Grüne Gewölbe besucht hatte. Die Türen waren aufgezogen worden und hatten den jungen Lord übermannt wie einen Durstigen die Öffnung eines Staudamms mit den Wundern der Schönheit, zu der des Menschens schöpfende Hand und der Eigenwille der Natur fähig waren. Statt von Kristallen, Gold und Elfenbein wurde er heute gefangen genommen vom Anblick seines alten Freundes, dessen Körper zwischen Anziehung und Ablehnung gefangen zu sein schien. Gespannt wie die Saite einer Konzertgeige harrte er aus, bis Henry vor ihm stand. </p><p>"Ihre Umtriebigkeit scheint ansteckend zu wirken." Anstelle von Tasten legte Henry seine Finger unter die des Doktors. </p><p>"<em>Monsieur</em> Grey…" De Tesseraque klang tadelnd, entzog sich jedoch nicht. Auch nicht, als Henry seine Hände gänzlich erfasste. </p><p>Es war, als habe er glühende Kohlen aus dem Herd genommen, so schnell schoss ihm die Hitze ihrer Berührung die Arme hinauf, fachte das Feuer in seinem Brustkorb an bis es dort loderte wie es sonst nur die erlesensten Damen vermochten zum brennen zu bringen. Er lockerte seinen Griff, ließ de Tesseraques schlanke Finger durch seine gleiten, umfasste dessen sehnige Handgelenke. Er brauchte kein Arzt zu sein, um dort den Puls unter der Haut rasen zu fühlen. </p><p>"Erinnern Sie sich an Ihre Worte auf Morriton Manor? Sie haben mir auch einen… wie haben Sie es genannt? Einen <em>filou</em> in den Kopf gesetzt."</p><p>De Tesseraque rang nach Luft, der französische Akzent jetzt stärker als zuvor. "Es ist viel passiert während unseres Besuchs bei Monsieur Morriton, ich erinnere mich nicht." </p><p>"Ihre verfluchte Standhaftigkeit macht mich wahnsinnig", kam es Henry über die Lippen, bevor er sich eines besseren besinnen konnte. Er riss sich vom Anblick ihrer verschlungenen Hände los, sein Kopf verdreht von Gezeiten, dem Duft von Frühlingsblumen und de Tesseraques Atem, der ihm warm entgegen schlug. </p><p>Der Doktor neigte den Kopf zur Seite, sein Hals ein blasser, nackter Bogen vor dem dunklen Tuch des nächtlichen Zimmers.</p><p>"<em>Gieb' der Schwärmerei dies Glück</em>", murmelte Henry und entließ die linke Hand des Doktors um mit dem Daumen dort hinab zu fahren, von der weichen Mulde hinter dem Ohrläppchen, bis sein Daumennagel unter den Saum des Hemdkragens tauchte. Mit den Fingerspitzen streifte er die kurzen, weichen Haare im Nacken des Doktors und jagte dessen Gänsehaut hinterher. </p><p>De Tesseraque umklammerte immer noch seine Hand, sein geübter Griff sicher und stark. "Ich habe Sie doch vertröstet. Warum haben Sie nicht aufgegeben?" </p><p>"Weil ich das niemals tue." Henry legte seinen wandernden Daumen über die Wölbung von de Tesseraques markantem Adamsapfel. "Und außerdem wollten Sie das doch gar nicht, dass ich aufgebe. Oder, François?" </p><p>Weitere schwarze Strähnen lösten sich aus der geölten Frisur des Doktors, so schnell zuckte dessen Kopf zurück und offenbarte Henry ungezügelten Einblicke in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der kaum noch etwas mit dem zugeknöpften Arzt und Mann der Wissenschaft, den de Tesseraque gerne verkörperte, zu vergleichen war. Seine Brauen waren gefurcht unter Anstrengung, seine Augen dunkel, selbst als sie das Licht der Kerzenflamme einfingen. "<em>Zut alors</em>, Lord Grey", seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück. </p><p>Für einen schnellen Herzschlag zog Henry in Erwägung, jetzt diese Runde des Spiels zu beenden. Wegzutreten und seinem Freund eine gute Nacht zu wünschen in der süßen Gewissheit, ihn um diese gebracht zu haben. Dann würde ihr Briefwechsel einschlafen und sie würden sich ein paar Monate nicht sehen, bevor sie schließlich wieder von vorn anfingen, sich Angebote zu machen und auszuschlagen. Aber hier und jetzt konnte er de Tesseraques Körper unter seiner Handfläche vibrieren und für ihn brennen spüren und die Orte, an die das seine Vorstellung wandern ließ, hatten milde Frühlingsgefühle und wehmütige Tastenreigen weit hinter sich gelassen. </p><p>Seine Lippen streiften de Tesseraques Schnurrbart als er ihm folgte und flüsterte: "Hilft das Ihrer Erinnerung auf die Sprünge?" Sanft zog er die Hand des Doktors zur gebügelten Front seiner Anzughose. </p><p>De Tesseraque stieß zischend die Luft aus, scheinbar genügte selbst das farbenfrohe Angebot seiner Muttersprache nicht aus, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Ja, ich erinnere mich", gestand er mit unsteter Stimme. "Nach wie vor sehr beeindruckend, <em>Monsieur</em> Grey." </p><p>Henry drängte sich der Hand entgegen, führte sie die Länge des harten Fleischs unter dem Stoff entlang. Unter Henrys Daumen zuckte wie zur Antwort der Adamsapfel wie ein gefangener Singvogel. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorn fallen, ließ die Gravitation zwischen ihnen die Arbeit verrichten, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. </p><p>Der Mund des Doktors öffnete sich unter seinem, feucht und warm. Was dort passierte war kaum ein Kuss, eher das Teilen von Atem. Henry verschluckte die Geräusche, die seinem Freund entflohen und gab ihm seine eigenen zu schmecken. Langsam schob er seine Zunge voran, leckte über einen fremden Mundwinkel. Er küsste den Schnurrbart, die glatten Wangen, den geschwungenen Kiefer. Ohne sein Zutun bewegte sich de Tesseraques Hand in seinem Schoß, drückte zu, tastete ab. Gegen Henrys Knöchel zwischen ihnen streifte eine ähnliche Wölbung. Statt Musik erfüllte ihr Keuchen den Salon.</p><p>"Ich werde Sie jetzt umdrehen, François", raunte er seinem Freund ins Ohr. "Dann kann ich Sie besser anfassen." </p><p>"<em>Zut</em>-", presste de Tesseraque hervor, als die Hände von Lord Grey ihn plötzlich frei gaben, aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, von ihm herumbugsiert zu werden. </p><p>Mit beiden Armen umschloss Henry den Körper vor sich, presste sich der Länge nach an ihn, konnte den Brustkorb unter seinen Händen fühlen, wie er sich hob und senkte mit jedem gierigen Atemzug. Er strich mit den Lippen über de Tesseraques Nacken, eine Bewegung, die sich wie eine mächtige Welle über seinen Körper fortsetzte bis in sein Becken, das nach vorne stieß, versuchte ihre Haut durch die Lagen Stoff aneinander zu reiben, und die den Doktor beinahe zu Fall brachte. Begleitet von einer Kakophonie landete dieser in der freigelegten Klaviatur bei dem Versuch, sich abzufangen. </p><p>Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, vom Klagen der Noten übertönt zu werden, aber Henry hatte ihn trotzdem seinen Namen ausrufen hören. </p><p>Mit erneutem Fervor ließ er seine Hände über den Körper in seinen Armen wandern. Eine hinauf über die schmale Brust, über den langen Hals, zum nachgiebigen Spalt der Lippen, die ihn begrüßten, seine Finger küssten. Die andere hinab über einen weichen Bauch und spitze Hüften zu dem Ort, an dem sich die Hitze im Blut sammelte. Der Doktor war tatsächlich genauso hart wie er selbst, musste Henry feststellen. Heiß und lebendig schmiegte sich die Erektion durch teuren Stoff in die Höhle seiner Hand. Der Rose Dorn. </p><p>Und doch konnte der Lord nicht umhin, sich weiter die Finger zu verbrennen. Heute wenigstens, so nahm er sich vor, würde er Icarus in nichts nachstehen. </p><p>"François, Sie betören mich", gestand er seinem Freund und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken, schmeckte mit den die Grenze zwischen Haut und Leinen nach in einer anrüchigen Parodie des tödlichen Bisses so mancher Jagdszenerie, wie sie die Eingangshalle schmückte. </p><p>De Tesseraques Dringlichkeit, mit der er sich Henrys Berührungen entgegen warf, strafte jedes seiner Worte Lügen. "Sie sehen, was Sie sehen wollen. Zu keiner Zeit habe ich…" </p><p>"Und was kann ich da fühlen, wenn ich schon nicht schauen darf?", wandte Henry ein, die Hand zwischen den Beinen des Doktors unnachgiebig in ihrer Spielart. In der Tat fühlte er unleugbare männliche Lust, konnte ihren Duft förmlich schmecken. Fühlte Begierde, die seiner ebenbürtig war. Fühlte die eigene Fassung brechen unter der Flut von Eindrücken die ihm zusangen, ja, dieser Mann wollte mit ihm von Früchten kosten, die ihm in seiner biederen Zunft versagt worden waren. François Guillaume de Tesseraque begehrte ihn und das war, obgleich Henry natürlich niemals an diesem Umstand gezweifelt hatte, auf gewisse Weise unglaublicher als die Begegnung mit einem Dämon der Unterwelt. </p><p>"<em>Bon sang</em>, Sie sind ein lüsterner Mann, <em>Monsieur</em> Grey", seufzte der Doktor und ließ den Kopf vor Scham hängen. Sein Rücken folgte Henrys Oberkörper wie in einem feurigen spanischen Paartanz, als dieser sich aufrichten wollte. "Der menschliche Körper reagiert bisweilen auf Stimulation, weiter nichts." </p><p>In Henry brannte es wie nie zuvor. Ihm war mit einem Mal, als nähre er ein Fieber, beherberge er ein Biest, das nun davor war, auszubrechen. Schweiß begann sein Seidenhemd in eine zweite Haut zu verwandeln, als habe der Sommer bereits einzug gehalten in dieser Nacht. Die Flut hatte ihn endgültig erfasst. Seine Finger, die sonst so gewandt mit dem Degen wussten umzugehen, versagten ihm beinahe den Dienst, als sie mit den Knöpfen von de Tesseraques eleganter Hose kämpften. </p><p>Die des Doktors kamen ihm schließlich zur Hilfe. Unerhört kühl zeigten sie bloß ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern während sie sanft, aber mit Nachdruck Henrys zur Seite schoben. </p><p>Über seine Schulter schloss sich Henry an dabei zuzusehen, wie sich de Tesseraque im Kerzenschein entblößte. </p><p>Wie einen Vorhang, der das scheue Werk des Künstlers vor den Augen der Zuschauer verbarg, ergriff Lord Grey den Saum des verführerischen Hemds, das ihn den Tag über gereizt und aufgereizt hatte, und hob ihn an. </p><p>Dunkles Haar, ordentlich gestutzt wie die Rasenkanten in den prächtigen Gärten der Betuchten, kam zum Vorschein und blasse Haut, errötet dort, wo das Blut zusammen floss. Henrys Fieber brach, ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. </p><p>"Stimulieren Sie", bat der Doktor mit abgewandtem Gesicht. Die Beschämung der Berührung für de Tesseraque kleineres kleineres Übel als die Beschämung des Anblicks, verleitete sie ihn dazu, Henrys Hände dazu einzuladen, ihre vorherige Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen. </p><p>Lord Grey war kein Mann der Medizin und ihrer Ausdrucksweise. Seine Expertise lag in einem anderen Gebiet. "Wie Sie wollen. Ich werde Ihren Körper verführen, François." Er ergriff seinen Freund an den Hüften, die Daumen dort, wo ein festes Hinterteils, dessen minutiöse Rundung jeglichem Vergleich mit dem weichen Körperteil eines Mädchens widerstand, begann.</p><p>Die Tasten klimperten, ihr Ton Laut und klar, als de Tesseraque bei der Berührung aufschreckte. </p><p>Henry kam ihm erneut in der Bewegung entgegen, die Kollision ihrer Körper süßer Zunder für seine Lust. Nur vage ließ sich im Dämmerlicht und halb verhüllt von Gehrock und Hemd das obszöne Bild seiner Hosenfront, die von des Doktors Steiß mit Nachdruck empfangen wurde, ausmachen. Aber er konnte alles spüren. Und hören, wiederum, im atemlosen, tonlosen Aufbegehren seines Freundes, dass es diesem nicht anders ging. Heißes Fleisch und Muskel trafen aufeinander, getrennt durch feinste Wolle. </p><p>Der Doktor schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. </p><p>Angetrieben von Ungeduld, dem einen Drang der körperlichen Verbindung, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, riss sich Henry den Laden seiner Hose auf. Seine Finger waren so gut wie taub, das Zentrum seiner Sinne schien gänzlich in seine Körpermitte verlagert. </p><p>"Hmm!", dämpfte de Tesseraque einen Ton, der ihm aus tiefster Kehle versuchte zu entkommen, als die beachtliche Länge von Henrys Erektion endlich in Kontakt kam mit seiner bloßen Haut. </p><p>Der Lord beugte sich vor um seinen erröteten Nacken zu küssen, den kitzelnden Haaransatz dort, die Muscheln seiner roten Ohren. "François", flüsterte er, weil ihm war, als müsse er sonst die Stimme erheben und das ganze Haus mit einem Freudenschrei aufwecken, "François!" </p><p>Wie von selbst fand sein Organ den Kanal zwischen de Tesseraques Gesäßhälften, der Verkehr erleichtert durch Schweiß und die eigenen Säfte. Zuerst gelang ihm nichts weiter als voran zu stoßen, genauso Herr seines Körpers wie ein Jüngling im Bordell. Es war ihm, als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts außer dieser intimen Berührung, neben der die kunstgeübte Spalte jeder noch so teuren Kurstisane, der geschickte Mund und die flinken Finger jedes erfahrenen Liebesdieners verblassten und jegliche weltliche Reichtümer, von denen eine Vielzahl sie allein in diesem Raum umgab, zurück zu treten schienen. Dann legte sich eine der Hände des Doktors um die seine, die den Mann nach wie vor am Becken fixierte, und zog ihn zurück an Land. </p><p>De Tesseraques sonst so zerbrechlich wirkenden Finger, die bis vor wenigen, unendlichen Minuten noch leichtfüßig über die Klaviertasten geflogen waren, umschlossen Henrys Handgelenk wie mit der Zange, wie ein verzweifelter Kletterer sich an den letzten Vorsprung klammert, auf dass er ihn davor bewahre, in den Abgrund zu stürzen. </p><p>Bevor das eintreten konnte, hielt Henry ihn fest. Zog den anderen Mann an sich, Rücken an Brust, Kopf an Schulter. De Tesseraques Griff folgte ihm dorthin zurück, wo er dessen Erregung am deutlichsten spüren konnte. Mit jedem Stoß gegen die einladende Rückseite des Doktors trieb er sie auf der anderen Seite in seine Faust, feucht und hart. Wie einem eigenen Willen unterstellt, zuckte sie für Henry jedes Mal, dass sie sich gegeneinander bewegten. </p><p>Der Doktor erstickte einen verzweifelten Laut. "<em>Mon dieu</em>", schien er immer wieder zwischen tiefen Atemzügen zu beten, die Worte undeutlich hinter zusammengepressten Lippen. Aber sie vibrierten in seiner Brust, unter Henrys stützender Hand, unter Henrys Lippen, als er seinen dargebotenen Hals küsste. </p><p>Der Höhepunkt kam auf den Schwingen von erdrückendem Blumenduft und französischem Rasierwasser, dem Geruch von schwitzender Haut und Samen, Lackpolitur und den Resten von Frühlingsluft. Von Zähnen, die sich in den Ärmel eines Sommersakkos und den Unterarm darunter gruben, um einen ungewollten Aufschrei zu dämpfen. Ein Schauder durchlief die schlanke Figur des Doktors, der sich ein letztes Mal an Lord Grey rieb, bevor dieser neue Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen pumpenden Fingern hervorquellen fühlte. </p><p>Mit seinem Erguss schien auch jegliche vorgeschützte Gegenwehr den Mann verlassen zu haben, denn er ließ den Kopf vollends zurückfallen: Kehle erneut verführerisch entblößt und dargeboten, Stirn nass und geglättet von Falten der Skepsis. Im Flackern der erlischenden Kerze glänzten de Tesseraques dunkle Wimpern wie schwarzes Glas. Es war dieses Bild, welches auch Lord Grey über den Rand hinweg schickte, ihn ohne Rückkehr über den Kamm der Welle taumeln ließ. </p><p>Mit den Armen eng um den anderen Körper geschlungen, sog Henry diesen Anblick in sich auf wie ein Junge den Anblick des heiligen Busen bei der Konfirmation. Er fühlte sich verglühen, gefangen von der zähen Hitze in der geölten Rinne zwischen de Tesseraques Gesäßhälften, die ihn seicht und qualvoll umschlossen, und der Flamme, die seine Brust ausfüllte. Oh, wie sehr war er doch seinen Worten treu geblieben, hatte aus den Vollen geschöpft und doch schien jetzt ein anderer Hunger erst geweckt. Ein Hunger des Herzens. </p><p>"<em>Enfoiré</em>", war das erste, was der Doktor sagte. Er blinzelte, als müsse er sich erinnern, wo sie sich befanden. Aus dunklen Augen mit verhangenem Blick sah er Henry an. Es möge der Trägheit des Geistes nach der geschlechtlichen Befriedigung geschuldet sein, aber der Lord fand in ihnen keine Ablehnung, keinen tiefen Vorwurf, wenn sie auch nach wie vor die wahren Gefühle de Tesseraques wirkungsvoll verschlossen hielten. Hoffnung, in ihrer heiteren Leichtigkeit, nahm augenblicklich den Raum ein, den das Feuer hinter Henrys Rippen beim herunterbrennen hinterlassen hatte. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>